


cotton candy baby

by peachyminhyuk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Camboy Changkyun, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Hyungkyun, M/M, Top Chae Hyungwon, bottom changkyun, daddy baby au, daddy!hyungwon, ddlb, im sorry, little!changkyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyminhyuk/pseuds/peachyminhyuk
Summary: when daddy isn't home don't play alone





	cotton candy baby

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of hundreds au that me and miss ice gf made. i hope it lives up your expectation!

Changkyun sighed. 

He hated weekdays, but now he hated weekends more – for his one and only Hyungwon, his daddy, was occupied with pile of works. Hyungwon promised Changkyun that they were going to buy some new pajamas, however plan was thrown under the bus with Hyungwon must be in desk within an hour, fiddling between papers. 

"But daddy," Changkyun whined, clinging his little paws onto the latter arms. 

"We talked about this, Changkyun. Daddy doesn’t want this either, but daddy has to." Hyungwon peered down to his not very likely small baby – but Hyungwon, he liked to think his baby was the smallest of them all, his baby was tiny, therefore, he was small.  

Changkyun himself had quite husky voice, however, Hyungwon thought it was just like how he preferred milk in his coffee; which was soft. He had known despite his little baby daring voice, what possibly could be more daring was how he could spread his legs and had shown all lied underneath, for his daddy's personal favorite would always be his baby's gaping, pink and abused hole. 

"How about..." Hyungwon thought, smirk didn’t leave his face for a second. "Kyunnie could play with any toys today and he also can cum without permission from his daddy, how was it?" 

Changkyun reluctantly smiled then he shrugged slowly, he didn’t like the idea at all because what was reaching euphoria without his daddy beside him? What was cumming to the cloud nine for not because of his daddy? Whom of which made Changkyun, silently differing. 

"Daddy really can't talk with you right now, baby. He really can't because he has... meetings in 20 minutes. Just don't get yourself messy." Hyungwon wasn’t focusing his gaze on his baby too, he had been latching his eyes on the silver rolex wristwatch, that'd been showing the number of 10. He kissed his baby goodbye and dashed off to his, not less luxurious car. 

Changkyun found himself laying on the bed with brand new sheet daddy had bought one since they – kind of – ruined the last one, scattered with how deep Changkyun nails dug in and ruined by how hard Hyungwon had squeezed the fabric, making it wrinkled.  

He breathed in, how he loved the scents of Hyungwon lingered on his body. He loved knowing that his daddy owned him, therefore nothing can take it off him – not even his piled works. It took him back to the days where they just met, where everything was different, in that particular instance, like Hyungwon's lack of showing emotions for Changkyun. 

 

_Camboy, where everything started off. Changkyun was a little camboy, whose never once showed his face on the camera._

_But one day, one particular day, where Hyungwon was still a fresh graduate, with only one company he owned by willing of his father, trying to search something upon his fun; he stood over a cute looking body, soft looking skin and cute little cock with adorable white precum – the little fingers were very slick on playing and tweaking the nipples that was owned by the person beyond the camera. The petite boy struck the young billionaire, Hyungwon, so hard the first time he saw him._

_Hyungwon then started to watch few videos, paying attention of every little details the person behind the camera did – he was disappointed though, for not too young age of him, good looking billionaire with thick supple lips and just overall spectacular visual, he could had have it all, everything on his grip but not the face of his internet, camboy crush._

_Out of all curiosity and how he fell with the lust of the boy's pretty body and his deep husky voice, he was too far desperate which made him drop few coins that increased to big, huge, cashes, until it had gone to catch Changkyun's - the boy behind the camera - attention. Changkyun then allowed Hyungwon to contact him through the private chat, with intention to ask about Hyungwon's money storm. Then the little had realized that Hyungwon was his #1 streamer, most expensive payer and on the top list of people who watched him almost every day._

_Then after for almost a year giving private streams, Changkyun finally decided to agree with Hyungwon, user H_ONE5147 offer about four eyes dinner._

_Before they agreed to meet on the next day, Changkyun wasn’t expecting much. But the fact that Hyungwon lived just miles away from his current, falling apartment made everything more interesting. Hyungwon himself didn’t fully tell his camboy the truth, he didn’t explain what his job was, how many incomes and how he looked in real life, though he had asked Changkyun to explain about himself first, starting from his name until his English literature teacher who always gave the babe double the hard time._

_The dinner was, breathtaking, for what Hyungwon could recall. He'd fallen far deep into gentle love for an angel named after Im Changkyun – he was everything Hyungwon could ever imagine, and he was still cold shocked of how much prettier and calmer the boy looked in real life – by that Hyungwon couldn’t take his eyes off his camboy crush, because Changkyun had once again stolen the remaining heart of the young billionaire._

_The night after their lovely dinner was more interesting, Hyungwon had Changkyun's small wrists tied in hard knot, then leaving the boy naked body pressed against the full window; facing public poolside – with Hyungwon's cock buried deep in Changkyun's pretty hole._

_"Call my name," Hyungwon thrusted._

_"Hyun-"_

_"Call my name."_

_"H-"_

_"My. Name."_

_But before Changkyun could answer, he screamed with higher tone he'd ever released, then collapsing down his caregiver hug._

_Hyungwon and Changkyun had multiple dates after that – having ice cream dates with Hyungwon always wiping the remaining something on Changkyun's cheeks, they had shopping day with Hyungwon choosing and helped Changkyun on his clothing, he gave the little choose between black shoes or white shoes but the angel couldn’t decide; making Hyungwon chose white without second thought – then Changkyun realized white was the best choice indeed, they also had vacation trip outside their bustling city, with Hyungwon driving and placing his hand on Changkyun thighs motioning his baby that once they arrived he couldn’t go anywhere far from Hyungwon's sight._

_Hyungwon was taking care of Changkyun very well, but Hyungwon hadn’t had the courage to ask Changkyun out officially, which made him sad, because little did they know the latter almost slipped the word "Daddy" on their last fuck, which he was thankful he didn't._

_After the vacation, however, Hyungwon was out of contact – he never called nor message Changkyun – and it had made litte Changkyun sad. He felt like he was thrown out once again, just like how his mousy parents did, just like how his disgusting friends did, when they found out he was 'different'. Changkyun hadn't had support for years until he found out how those camboys made money and gave it a try._

_Hyungwon, for instance had been Changkyun's support for almost two years, be it money, mentally and physically. The little still getting his pocket filled to finish his college despite their lack of meetings, but for the last two weeks gave him agony._

_That one night, marked one month without any meetings nor physical contacts, that night after Changkyun had graduated proudly from his college but Hyungwon showed up upon his apartement door – with white roses on his right hand and a ring without the small box on his left hand._

_Changkyun, after all, was tearing up. Hearing Hyungwon's explanation just made everything seemed a little bit clear. The older billionaire, that finally had hold all of his father huge companies, said he was feeling guilty for not knowing his emotions sooner – he had problems on showing better way to express his feelings and he'd learned that leaving someone behind after making them felt cared for and fucked over was shitty, he fell for the lust of Changkyun's body on the camera but he insanely fell in love for Changkyun ever since he stepped his little legs inside the hotel's restaurant that time – shyly looking on his old converse with his soft hair bouncing with every movements he made._

_Changkyun was so biblical._

_One thing made Hyungwon felt worse than any predator out there was by the fact that he knew he fell for Changkyun, yet he couldn’t stand on his feet to confess and just let his feelings washed out by his wicked thrusts._

_Not minding the said of his vicious mother about falling in love, no pure love just pure money, she been said. But Hyungwon belived in Changkyun, therefore he chose to focus on getting all his father companies in his good hands, with letting Changkyun graduate college before bound to meet again – but what was did were selfish, Hyungwon just thought about it without the latter's agreement, and that where things went wrong._

_Hyungwon then came to apologize, with white roses and a ring._

_"You know that night where I asked you to call my name." Hyungwon hummed, pulling the little closer to his chest. "You still haven't answer it for me." He then chuckled darkly, taking ice cube from the glass placed beside them._

_"Hyungwon?" Changkyun sounded innocently, peeking through the strands of his hair._

_"Wrong, baby, we both knew what supposed to be said." Hyungwon commanded, eyes hooded with little smirk not leaving his supple lips – he then started to trace down the ice cube down Changkyun's neck. "Say it." His voice was low, stirring something under Changkyun again after almost a month._

_Hyungwon traced the ice cube downwards, to the little's cleavage and stopped on his perking nipple._

_"Won't be fun if I was the one saying it? Hmm?" The taller then asked, his eyes were showing he'd lot of fun messing with the twink under his grasp, with not much consideration, Hyungwon had slipped the ice cube down inside Changkyun's boxer – pressing it on his half hardening cock._

_"N-no," the little choked, tilting his chin with mouth fell agape – his eyes however were closed and brushed beautifully under his soft bangs. "M-mo-more?" Changkyun moaned, shifting his body so his ass could swirl on top of Hyungwon's apparent erection._

_"More what?" Hyungwon had finally asked, tweaking Changkyun's left nipple with his free hand._

_"More," Changkyun wasn’t aware still, he was rubbing his ass against Hyungwon and had his legs shut with the taller hand grasped along the ice cube on his cock. "Ah,"_

_"More??" Hyungwon was waiting for an answer, impatient that he was – he started to bite and nibble on his little's exposed neck._

_Changkyun moaned, feeling Hyungwon's erection just bulging perfectly and not so hardly brushing against his covered ass; and his owner had his cock played with ice cube._

_"Say it, baby boy." Hyungwon himself was almost sounded like he groaned desperately, whilst putting the ice cube that was once on Changkyun's cock to the little's mouth._

_"Daddy," Changkyun choked, with how hard the way Hyungwon pushed his two digits and ice cube inside his mouth, with his other hand pumping his purple cock – he could've cum here and there._

_"Good boy." The top breathed, peppering kisses on the little's neck with eyes closed, feeling the cum spurt all over his palms. "Lick it for daddy, lick it like a good boy you are." He then added, sounding more commanding than ever with sleepy eyes – pushing four of his digits inside Changkyun's small mouth; made him turned on even more._

 

Changkyun flicked his eyes open, he had been sleeping for almost two hours with the memories of how he met his daddy – it was hell of a ride – and Changkyun was glad his daddy decided to step on his apartment that day, though he knew a man like Hyungwon would. 

But little Changkyun had his own problems now, with Hyungwon was away he couldn’t get the erection he was currently having; and he couldn’t call daddy because he was horny! 

"What should I do..." The angel whined, closing his thighs so his erection could be pressed neatly between those two. He started shifting his thighs and closed his eyes, feeling how good his daddy would treat him if he wasn’t gone. 

"Daddy,, daddy," little Kyunnie choked on his own saliva as feeling himself getting more aroused just by the thought of his daddy was the one playing with his little wee. 

Changkyun was deep in focus to make himself at ease before his eyes flicked open – with a devilish smirk on his face – he was annoyed that Hyungwon was gone, therefore, his daddy would be getting one of punishment the bratty angel came up with. 

His gaze thrown at the pink vibrator and his phone right beside it, with a giggle, he jumped off the bed clumsily and took them. 

_"Daddy would love a video message, would he?"_

**Author's Note:**

> this au was supposed to be posted on my oneshot collection but it got to two chapters instead,, thank u for my gf without her help i wouldn't be able to make this. guess leave your thoughts is cool? he


End file.
